spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetoon India
Spacetoon India was an Indian media and licensing company. It was established in 2006. Spacetoon has more than 70 licensing deals, including for Crayon Shin-chan, Doraemon and Hello Kitty. The company also creates original intellectual property, including Fafa & Juno. In November, 2005, Spacetoon partnered with Sahara One to create Spacetoon Hour, an hour-long broadcast of animated and live action series culled from SpaceToon Media Group's library. The broadcast was later cancelled. In 2009, Spacetoon launched a free-to-air channel in India. Broadcasting was later discontinued. Spacetoon has sister channels in the Arab world and in Indonesia. Languages * Hindi * Telugu * Tamil * Kannada * English Spacetoon India programmes The following shows were broadcast on Spacetoon India: * Action Man * Auto Cat (Cyborg Kuro Chan) * Baby & Me * Barney & Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom & Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales * Angelo Rules * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Duck Dodgers * Cow and Chicken * The Jungle Book * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Bump in the Night * Jelly Jamm * The Great Book of Nature * Krypto the Superdog * Legends of Chima * I Am Weasel * Wacky Races * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Secret Saturdays * Sheep in the Big City * Superman * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * SpongeBob SquarePants * Crayon Shin-chan * The Legend of Korra * Hello Kitty * The Penguins of Madagascar * Rabbids Invasion * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Rimba Racer * Dora and Friends: Into the City * Danger Mouse * Peppa Pig * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Alvin and the Chipmunks * LazyTown * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Mystic Force * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers Samurai * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Power Rangers Super Samurai * Power Rangers Wild Force * CatDog * ChalkZone * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Angry Beavers * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Danny Phantom * Dora the Explorer * The Fairly OddParents * Fix and Foxi and Friends * Go, Diego, Go! * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * The Magic School Bus * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Shaun the Sheep * PAW Patrol * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Doraemon * Tangled: The Series * The Buzz on Maggie * Little Einsteins * The Little Mermaid * Madeline * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Mickey Mouse Club * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Miles from Tomorrowland * Mr. Bean * JoJo's Circus * DuckTales * Doc McStuffins * Pocoyo * Timon and Pumbaa * Shanna's Show * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol * Lights, Camera, Lexi! * Jewelpet Twinkle * Hamtaro * Ojamajo Doremi * The Amazing Spiez! * Angry Birds Blues * Angry Birds Piggy Tales * Angry Birds Stella * Angry Birds Toons * Zak Storm * Supa Strikas * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Firehouse Tales * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Comedy Show * The Flintstone Funnies * The Flintstone Kids * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Baby Looney Tunes * The Road Runner Show * The Bugs Bunny Show * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * League of Super Evil * Clarence * Strawberry Shortcake * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Franklin * Bob the Builder * Codename: Kids Next Door * Chowder * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Oswald * Over the Garden Wall * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Powerpuff Girls * Powerpuff Girls Z * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Omniverse * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Pingu * Regular Show * Robotboy * Camp Lazlo * Fafa & Juno * DreamWorks Dragons * The Amazing World of Gumball * Adventure Time * Unikitty! * Teen Titans Go! * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Roll No 21 * Steven Universe * Uncle Grandpa * We Bare Bears * The Woody Woodpecker Show * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Dragon Booster * Atomic Puppet * Aladdin * Spider-Man * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man Unlimited * Totally Spies! * Mixels * My Gym Partner's A Monkey * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Incredible Dennis * Atomic Betty * Megas XLR * Angelina Ballerina * Andy Pandy * The Backyardigans * Inspector Fabre * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Little Clowns of Happy Town * Lost Universe * OffSide * Plusters * Ryukendo * Sherlock Holmes * Simba, The King Lion * Sonic The Hedgehog * Super Litte Fanta Heroes * Toy Toons * Wild West Cow Boys of Moo Mesa * Willow Town * Nobodys Girl Remy External links * Spacetoon India website Category:Spacetoon